It All Started With Her
by whitewolfkruger
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru have been best friends ever since First grade. They explored each other, taking their first kiss, to taking their virginity. So what happens when feeling begins to rise, but it's not the way they expected? Rated M for a reason! Rape, usage of alcohol, slight drugs, and for the language. Read if you want!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story in my mind for quite a while now. but I don't know if I like it. If you guys think that i should continue, please review. I can't tell what the invisible readers think, so please do. **

**I do not own anything. **

**WK**

Chapter 1

You know, sometimes when I see her, nothing comes into my mind but lust, greed, and most importantly, sex. When I see her long light hazel hair blow softly in the wind, I get lost in it. As I breath in her scent when she is SO close to me, I just think of nothing else but her. I really do love her, but I really want to know, what does she think of me? Does she think of the same thing? Or something else? That I may not be able to know, but as long as I have her, nothing can go wrong. It was normal, waking up all alone in my bed, moving the covers slightly to let me get a breath. I shoved the black blanket away, sitting up and looking to see the clock with its bright red lights when my room is always in the dark. I winced at seeing it, but then I stood up and reached up and pulled down on the chain which turned on the fan. I shook my head and ruffled my hair before yawning and stretching out my arms, then heading into the kitchen and pulling out a box of lucky charms, a bowl and a gallon of milk. I poured the cereal in the bowl, then pouring enough milk and grabbing a spoon as I head into the dining room. It was quiet, more brighter downstairs as it was in my room. I ate in silence, glad that no younger sister is going to bother me. Of course, no one is at this time, it's like only 4am. I quickly ate, then throwing my bowl in the sink as I ran back upstairs. I changed into small shorts with a tank top, my hair combed and pulled back. Then I grabbed my iPod nano and clipped it on the collar of my shirt before checking to make sure that I have my key. Last time it was a weekend and I went jogging and no one opened the door until 8am. I went out the door and looked around, hardly anyone around. That's when I began my daily jog.

I woke up, shaking my head side to side to rid my nausea. It's still a bit too much to go out late with the guys. Glad I didn't find one next to me. I pulled my purple blanket off and looked at my black alarm clock. Only 6:12 am. Not to late. I stood up, holding my head from the dizziness that followed. I groaned lightly as I slightly staggered to the shower. I unbuttoned my top, then it fell on the carpet as I took off my pants and the rest. I stepped into the shower, letting the lukewarm water run down my body, trying to wash away the nausea from my body. Once down with my shower, I was dressed. I had my black skirt and my white long sleeved shirt. I laid back and took another look at my clock. 7:10 am. Got twenty minuets before school starts, that's good. I live by myself, I have my own steady job. I no longer have any claims to my family, for I no longer want any claims to the Fujino name. Not after what they did to me. But enough of the past. I slipped on my tan color jacket and took one look as I buttoned up my jacket. Not too shabby. I picked up my bag, then my key as I went outside. I locked the door as next thing I was out. I still have my own car, a silver corvette. I unlocked the doors and threw my bag on the passenger side before turning the key. You know, when I think about it, it's been a while since I've seen Natsuki. We known each other for a long time now, I was in second grade when we first met, and now I'm in my third year. While Natsuki was in first and now she is in her second year. She almost flunked back, but with summer school and a little 'tutoring' from me, she came back. Next thing I knew, I was at school, my car parked. I turned off the ignition and stepped out. But I was greeted by the one and only insane stalker, Tomoe.  
"Hi Shizuru! I was wondering, may I walk you to the student council room?"  
"No thank you Tomoe. I can't allow it once, it wouldn't be fair to all my other fan girls."  
"Oh. Well then I'll be on my way."  
"Have a good day."  
Then she blushed and ran away, leaving me to quickly take in a deep breath and start sprinting to my office.  
"Shizuru-San! Shizuru-San!"  
That was all that I heard from behind me. I never bothered to look behind. There was always a crowd running for my attention. I made it into the building, and making my way to the student council room. I quickly regained my posture as the fan girls were making their way up the stairs. I opened the door and found a very familiar person sitting in my chair. They were propped up with one elbow, while the other was lying in front of them. I smiled a bit before slowly closing the door. I walked up behind her, taking in her soft sweet smell. I held out a part of her long dark hair, enjoying the feel of her soft hair in my hands. Then I let it slip slowly, a small breeze. I stood up and placed my bad next to the desk, then I walked to the window, opening it up, and while looking out, I heard her stir.  
"Ara, did you have a nice nap?"  
She blushed and looked away. This is the reason why I wanted her so much. She was just so cute, and she always got me wanting her.  
"N-No! I was just waiting for you, you know?"  
"Ara, how sweet. Maybe I should repay your kindness somehow..."  
I closed the window from behind me, pulling the curtain over the window and walked over to her. It was only her and me, no one else. And the fan girls never knew to stay long, or else Haruka. Glad she called in sick.  
"So, how should I replay your, kindness?"  
I asked, sitting up on my desk like how she always do, exposing my thighs while I caught her staring. I chuckled before using one hand and cupped her chin, lifting her head up to meet with her emerald eyes.  
"My eyes are up here."  
She blushed and got out of my hand, looking away. A small smile crept on my lips, then I chuckled and leaned in and kissed her softly, then I broke it. I saw her pout a bit, which intrigued me even more.  
"Ara, did you want more? If so then."  
I kissed her again, this time she kissed me back, and I opened up my mouth as she explored more. A soft moan came from her as I battled for dominance, and knowing me, I won. I broke the kiss, both of us panting. I smiled before standing up and moving off the desk. I looked back and saw her pout, not trying to hide it. How cute. I moved over to her, cupping her chin with one hand and looked deeply into those green orbs of hers.  
"Oh come on now, did you really think that I would stop now?"  
I smiled and kissed her, then she kissed back, trying to enter but I kept closed. Then I opened up, and she stood up slowly, wrapping her arms around my waist as I entangled my hands in her long silky hair. I don't know how to explain it really, but I know that I love this girl. The only sad part is that, how does she think of me? Yeah, I know that we are certainly 'more than friends', but we only satisfy each others needs. But for me, I don't just want her, I want her to be mine and mine only. If only she could get the idea. Then the school bell rang, stopping our make out session.  
"Ara, Well, looks like its time for school. You school get going. Don't want to be late~."  
I said in a singsong fashion as she blushed and nodded. She took back her arms, and walked out. I went over to the side of the desk and getting my own bag as I headed out. It was time for school, and I know never to let Midori waiting, especially for Natsuki. I closed the door and left, making my way to first hour. I walked in the hallway and entered my home room, and there our one and only teacher stood. Mr. Yuito, his greased back hair and his light blue eyes. For some reason, he always wear a striped suit, black and white or black and blue or something like that. I made my way and sat down.  
"Okay? Is everyone except Hauka in? Good."  
Now comes the worst part of school.

I swear she just leaves me always on edge. Yeah, so I can't keep myself up to pace with anything really in class, but I can't especially when it comes to her! She knows how to get in your mind! And how to stay there, and it somehow shows on my face. I opened the door to see Midori standing with a ruler in her hands.  
"Well, what do you know? Kuga, where were you? The bell rang two minuets ago!"  
I cringed at her slamming the ruler down hard on the desk, then I looked at her.  
"I was using the restrooms."  
"No more excuses! It's almost the start of the third quarter, and I would really like it if you don't show up late no more."  
"Yes Sensei."  
Slam!  
"It's Midori. It makes me sound old."  
"Then will you please stop calling me Kuga? It makes ME sound old."  
I walked past her before she could say anything and sat in my usual seat by the window.  
"Class, open your books to page 146, and 'Natsuki', can start.  
"Aw what?"  
"I called you by your first name, so start reading!"  
I grumbled and flipped open my text book, then I stood up and read from the book. I hate History so early in the morning! But then again, since I'm stuck reading, I might as well make it interesting, don't you say?  
"It all started back in the late 1500's when the Siege of Honnō-ji was occurred. It was only because of the insanity that came to Oda Nobunaga because of his wanting to take over Japan."  
Midori was giving me an odd look, glaring at me. But this was making it more and more interesting. I'm only 'spicing' up the boring text.  
"He had central Japan firmly under his control, and his only rivals were the Mōri clan, the Uesugi clan, and the Late Hōjō clan, and he had the advantage. They all were weakened by internal affairs. After the death of Mōri Motonari, his grandson, Mōri Terumoto only strived to maintain the status quo, aided by his two uncles, as per Motonari's will. Hōjō Ujiyasu, a renowned strategist and domestic manager, had also died, leaving his less prominent son Ujimasa in place. Finally, the death of Uesugi Kenshin, arguably Sengoku period's most formidable general, left the Uesugi clan, devastated also by an internal conflict between his two adopted sons, but they were both weakened more than he thought."  
"Kuga!"  
"What? I'm reading it like you said!"  
She had her arms crossed, giving me a hard look and she pointed to the door.  
"Detention."  
"Aw what?"  
"Detention! Go now!"  
I mumbled as I put my text book back and gathered up my stuff. As I walked past Midori, she headed me a red slip. I left the room and made my way over to the sententious room. I read the last paragraph almost the way it read in the textbook, just that I added the last part. Besides, she got made at me for messing up the text of the book! Today I am so glad that Hauka is sick. Otherwise I would be stuck with her in detention. I stopped before the door and opened it, to find Sister in there. What a great surprise. But no, that wasn't all. There was Takeda! He was siting in a desk, and that was where Sister was standing in front of. I sat down two desks from him, not wanting anything to do with him. Yeah, almost everyone knew reheat the guy liked me, but I hardly even knew him! He just comes up and makes small talk, then he tries to ask me out, but that's when I could always count on Shizuru to save me. But today, I don't know if I can make it out alive.  
"Kuga, how nice of you to join us."  
"Sister, please call me Natsuki."  
"Okay Natsuki. Can you tell me why you are here?"  
"I was reading from the book like she wanted, but I 'spiced' it up."  
I said while she came over and I handed her the red slip. She nodded her head and read what the slip said.  
"Well, according to the slip, it says that you were being a distraction and interfering with other's knowledge."  
"Sister, I am telling you nothing but the truth. She's only making it sound bad."  
"Well then, how about you sit here next to Takeda?"  
"Please don't make me sit next to him."  
"Wh not? He is not so bad one you get to know him Natsuki?"  
"It's just that, I don't really want to be around him."  
I whispered to her, making sure that Takeda wasn't trying to listen in.  
"Oh nonsense! How about I give you an assignment then? As always, once in detention you stay in detention. But today you will be with Takeda for the while day, except when you use the restrooms as always. The both of you have to stay together."  
"And if we are not?"  
"Then you two will down the entire spring break at the chapel, taking classes and you two will be stick for the whole week! And I will contact your mother."  
"What?!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
Takeda said, getting my attention. Then he gulped and turned back, his face red.  
"Isn't there another way out?"  
"No, and I will remind all the teachers about this. Remember, the whole day. Now go and sit by Takeda."  
I groaned again, and I stood up from my desk, grabbing my bag and sitting behind him.  
"No Natsuki, 'beside' him, not 'behind'."  
I groaned and sat beside him, turning away from him. This is certainly not how I wanted today to go. It's only for a while school day, not for a whole week. Only a school day, not a week.  
"Now, I want the two of you to communicate with each other, talk and see what you guys have in common."  
I sighed and turned to face him, and he was sweating, his face red and anyone could tell that he was nervous.  
"Natsuki, you can start off. And I will watch."  
Sister said, pulling up a chair in from of us. I sighed and looked into his forest green eyes. There is no way in hell I am to ever enjoy this.  
"Hi."  
I simply said, then in my own way, he died of excitement. He just exhaled loudly, and his head fell face first into the desk. Not how I really wanted it to go, but hey! He's out cold!  
"Oh no. Natsuki what did you do?"  
What? What did I do? I didn't do anything but say hi! Can't she see that the dude has a massive crush on me!  
"I didn't do anything."  
"Then I wonder why he fainted. Now I'm going to go and get so water. Stay here."  
And she stood up and left. How much more idiotic can she be? I picked at him, his skin was hot.  
"Dang, what is he running a fever?"  
I said to myself as I kept poking him. I don't like the guy, but who would pass up a chance like this? I smiled as I looked in my bag and brought out a black permanent marker, the thick one. I smiled as I lifted up his face and uncapped the marker. Sister came walking in, a bucket of water and a rag. She placed it down right beside his desk, dipping the water before lifting up his head and suddenly dropping it hard on the desk.  
"Oh god lord! Natsuki, did you do this?"  
"Do what? It was there before!"  
"Are you sure?"  
She lifted his head again, and there was a drawn on mustache, a unibrow, a bad 5' o'clock shave, and a black eye. I almost started laughing at when I saw it again, and I just acted shocked.  
"Oh wow! I wonder who could have done such a thing."  
"Natsuki."  
"What?"  
She just sighed and brought out the rag, ringed it out and handed it to me.  
"What?"  
"Here. Since you did it, you can clean him up."  
"Who said I did it?"  
"I did. Now come on."  
I just groaned yet again, and took the rag from her and lifted up his head. I started wiping his face, the permanent marker marks were still strong. Ah, I love you permeate marker. But you are such a pain to get off. The I heard his stir, and I dropped his head, which was followed by a 'smack'!  
"Ah! What the hell-"  
He brought his head up, anger in his voice and when he looked at me, his face lit up.  
"Oh hi Natsuki. I-I didn't see you there. Are you free Fri-"  
The I stuffed the rag in his mouth.  
"Nice try, but I have a curfew."  
I lied to him. The a 'ahem' from behind me came, looking back was sister. I sighed. Then he took the rag out of his mouth and rested on one elbow.  
"So was that a yes?"  
"Can't."  
"Saturday?"  
"No."  
"Sunday?"  
"No."  
"Monday?"  
"Got school?"  
"When are you ever going to be free then?"  
"Oh, let's see. I'm how about never!"  
"Oh, isn't that a bit too harsh?"  
He said, giving me googly eyes and he kept staring at me. I turned and looked at sister. She just coughed and walked away. Now she wants to go away! Now when this guy is trying to hit on me! Shizuru! Come help me! The bell rang, and I guess I was way too much fun drawing on his face, that I didn't notice that it was lunch time already. Which is my favorite time because there is no classes.  
"Alright you two, I will let you eat, but once the bell rings, you need to come back. Is that understood?"  
"Yes."  
"Sure."  
I stood up and Takeda stood up fast, hitting the desk. Sister walked us out, and she said that she will be watching from afar, so we HAVE to stay by each other. Man, and I wanted to I and see Shizuru.  
"Natsuki!"  
Crap! No! Not now!  
"Hi Mai, what's up?"  
"I should be asking you that."  
She pointed to Takeda, who was standing next to me.  
"Please don't ask."  
"Why? Is it something juicy?"  
Chie popped out of a nearby bush, her phone out and ready to take pictures.  
"No, and as I was saying, I don't want to get into it."  
"Oh why not? Surely it can't be bad. And what's up with the marks?"  
"What?"  
Mai handed him a marker and he was staring at it hardcore.  
"What happened to my face?!"  
"Hey, yo. Say it, don't spray it."  
I said while wiping his spit off my face.  
"I gotta go."  
He was about to run, then he looked at me, grabbed my wrist and ran off.  
"Slow down!"  
He was running fast, and if he hasn't caught me by surprise, I would have been not almost tripping. The he stopped and I ran into his back, pushing myself away from him.  
"Next time tell me!"  
It seemed that he ignore me and went into the boys restroom, totally blocking me out. Well that is a good thing. No more of that insane crushing on me no more. A few minuets he came back out, but he still had the unibrow and mustache.  
"Alright, now lets go and eat!"  
He grabbed my wrist, and yet again he dragged me all the way to the cafeteria. We got our food, and we HAD to sit by each other, so everyone was all talking about us. When we passed a table all you could hear was, "no way! So it is true!" Or, "so he really did it! That lucky shit!" It was already annoying, but no. He wanted to sit inside. We sat at a table for four, he sat across from me, eating his meal while I ate. Everyone had their eyes on us, and as I was eating, I could feel their gaze. I turned and glared at them, and as always they quickly went back to their food, talking like normal.  
"Natsuki?"  
I froze, hearing the soft Kyoto born voice, and I feared what was to happen next. I turned and saw Shizuru, a smile on her face as she looked at me. I felt uneasy under her gaze.  
"Oh hi Shizuru. I didn't see you there. Would you like to sit with us?"  
"Ookin Natsuki."  
She sat down next to me, and everyone in the cafeteria got quiet, and I had exactly no clue what I should say, but then she broke the silence.  
"So, how long have you two been dating?"  
I nearly choked on my food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here is the second chapter. I would like to thank you for the reviews and my beta reader RunawayWolf88. She helped me make this chapter much better! The third one is being written, so please wait! Until next time! **

_WK_

Chapter 2

Shizuru P.O.V.

This has certainly got interesting. I know that of course Natsuki will never go out with Takeda but when you look at it, it makes me wonder how she can be able to sit next to him like this. But then again, I wanna askwho FORCED her.

I heard about it in the hallways, then I came and and sure enough, here she is! No wonder I couldn't find her at the usual spot. I smiled nonchalantly at her, making her nervous. She began to cough and was trying to calm herself down.

"W-What? No we're not dating."

"Ara, then why are you sitting here with him? Surely this must be some joke right?"

She was really nervous. She kept wiping the insides of her palms on her skirt, avoiding eye contact with me. It was real quiet in the cafeteria, EVERYONE was watching us, and I started to enjoy how it put Natsuki out in the open like this.

I looked over to Takeda.

"So, do you mind explaining?" I asked him sweetly, and he smiled back like the big idiot he is and had that 'in love' look in his dark green eyes every time he looked at Natsuki.

I am SO getting back at him for this.

"Oh, this? Well, it all started with Sister," I cocked an eyebrow and listened in to what he was saying, "well, both me and her got stuck in detention for something and she told Sister that she don't want to sit by me, she said that we have to spend the whole school day like this, or we will spend the whole spring break together." He said happily, but a small bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. He knew that every time he tried something with Natsuki, I was the one to stopped him.

And she was thankful for that.

"Is that true?" I turned to Natsuki, who was trying to walk away. I reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the chair, making her look back to me.

She avoided eye contact with me again, looking at the floor.

"Um, yeah. I-it's true."

"Wait Shizuru-" Takeda tried to start, but I didn't allow him.

"Shh." I silenced Takeda, but I didn't look at him. I kept watching Natsuki, making her shift uncomfortably in her chair. I know that she gets into detention a lot, but what I want to know was how she was managed to get dragged into a situation like this.

Yes, I heard what Takeda said, but I want to hear it from her. "I'm waiting." I said, leaning a bit closer, which made her lean back. Everyone was watching us, even Mikoto, and that girl never skips lunch.

"W-w-w-well, it was-"

"BUBEZUKE!"

Crap. I turned and looked to see Haruka, who was _supposed_ to be sick. She was in her light pink pajamas with pink ribbons tied in her hair.

She had Yukino by her side, holding a box of tissues.

"Ara, how can I help you Haruka?" I said while looking at Haruka. I heard the chair beside me move softly and I reached out, grabbing Natsuki by the hem of her jacket.

"Bubezuke! I thought that you said that you would take care of everything!"

"Ara, Haruka what do you mean?" I said, pulling her down into the chair as I kept my hold on her.

"What I jean is this!"

"Haruka, it's mean."

She pulled out a folder and stomped her way over to the table, throwing it in front of me. With one hand I lifted the folder and opened it, my eyes widened at the sight. I closed it and looked at her.

"Let's talk in the student council room."

"Finally!"

I let go of her jacket, before leaning in close to her ear. "Next time, Natsuki, I will get the truth out of you."

I softly told her as I waved goodbye to the Natsuki and Takeda, having Haruka and Yukino following close by. I heard a small sigh come from behind. Natsuki, you ARE going to tell me, no matter what.

I stood in front the student council room and led them both in, locking the door and turning to them. I walked over to the desk and sat in my usual spot, putting the folder down in front of me and I looked at Haruka.

"Well Bunezuke?"

I turned to Yukino, looking at her with a serious glare that had her weaken under my gaze.

"Now, what you are going to hear and see is something that you must never tell anyone else without permission. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes Shizuru."

Then I flipped open the folder and turned it to face Haruka.

P.O.V. - Natsuki

When I saw Shizuru leave, it felt like I could breath better. She had 'that look' in her eyes, and I was sure that even Takeda could see it.

The cafeteria was still dead silent, and my body was frozen stiff to the chair. I looked back to Takeda, and that guy was stiff as well. Nice. See what I mean? She can get inside of you like that!

"Ahem." I looked behind and saw Mai standing there, a cocky smile with her arms crossed and tucked under her large chest.

"H-Hi Mai." She just chuckled before leaning in close to my ear, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"How about we talk about this someplace, private?" She asked softly, standing back at her full height. I took a quick look around and saw all those people staring at us. Damn assholes. I nodded my head but then I stopped and tapped Takeda's shoulder. He got the message and stood up, following us girls out to the courtyard, staying out of sight. After a few ducking here and there, we were far from sight, but not too far from school. I then crossed my arms and looked at Mai with a hard glare.

"Look, it is not what you think."

"Oh yeah Natsuki. You suddenly eating lunch with Takeda, then Shizuru comes in and tries to question you. What else is new?"

"You forget, Shizuru is my best friend. And if I don't spend the whole fucking school day with this loser, then I have to spend the entire fucking spring break at the church with him!"

"Wow, that is harsh. But do you have to be around with him?"

"Did you forget? Sister is the detention teacher and she knows that I don't like Takeda."

"Don't forget that I'm here. And come on Natsuki, just onc-"

Takeda slid his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I growled in anger as I pulled his arm off my shoulder and bringing it up and shoving him backwards before kicking him hard where it hurts the most.

"Wow, never expected to see that. But knowing you."

"Shut it Mai. I have way more important things to do on spring break."

"Like?" She asked, gaining that cocky grin. I scoffed and turned away from her.

"Did you forget? April 20th is Alyssa's birthday." I said to her, looking back to her.

"You're right. I did forget. Sorry. Sorry." She said, trying to act innocent. The bell rang. I groaned and turned to look to Takeda, who was still in pain.

"Man, come on!" I pulled, excuse me, DRAGGED him all the way to the detention room, gaining looks by other students. I opened up the door, dragging him through before closing the door.

"Sister, we're here." Sister was sitting at the desk, and she smiled before standing up and gasping at what she saw.

"Oh my lord! Takeda! What ever happened to you?"

"I-I slipped on a bench, a-and I hurted myself." Takeda said through gritted teeth.

The lamest lie, but as long as I don't get into trouble right now. I have to be there for Alyssa's 9th birthday, if not, she's gonna send Miyu after me. Sister looked back to me, and I shrugged and sat where my bag was. Sister sighed then helped him up into the seat next to me, he was still cowering in pain.

"Now, was eating lunch together that hard?"

"So you did see all the attention that the school paid to us? I was so shocked." I said mockingly.

Sister just sighed and looked to me. "Why was the entire lunch room so quiet?" God can she not be any more dumb!

"Because, the whole school knows that Takeda has a MASSIVE crush on me, but I don't like him in that way. But he doesn't know when to quit."

"That sounds quite interesting. Now, try to talk to him." Sister told me, which I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm afraid you didn't hear me correctly. This guy, all he ever talks to me about is going out with him! I don't want that!"

"Oh! Oh my." She started to say, turning away from us. I just sighed and leaned back into the chair. Right now it was P.E, my somewhat favorite class. During that class period, I can easily get away with slacking. Since it's spring, let's see, today was softball, and now I'm missing out on it. When I looked back to sister, she was mumbling to herself.

Like we don't have enough of the mental people in the whole school. I wonder what Shizuru is doing, and what Haruka was yelling and complaining about earlier.

But Shizuru hardly let me in on anything, even if it has me in it. I looked up to the ceiling and I started thinking back. When we first met under that large tree in the park.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**I had just started first grade, it was Friday afternoon. I was sitting on the swing while everyone else was playing**__**,**__** my mom was sitting on the bench, talking to the man that once used to be my father. **_

_**I got off the swing with the sun not so high in the sky, I walked into the grassy lawn, and there was a single tree. It was tall and shady. I went over there and laid under it, looking up. It was peaceful, a nice cool breeze that followed. It was soothing, almost too soothing for me. I found myself wanting to go to sleep, my eyelids suddenly becoming heavy. **_

_**The next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep. Then I felt something fall on my face, which stirred me from my short slumber. When I opened my eyes, I saw dark crimson. She smiled and sat back, as I sat up. Her hair was a light chestnut, soft curls matched her perfect face. Then her dark crimson eyes, they shone brightly before they closed as she smiled. I stared at her, not sure what to say.**_

_**"Ara, I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."**_

_**"What?" I asked, looking up to see that the sun was almost gone, shedding a small glimpse of light. **_

_**"Oh." I said stupidly, chuckling a bit and rubbing the back of my neck as I turned to her. **_

_**"So, what is your name?" She asked me, as I was about to ask. **_

_**"My name? My name is Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga. How about you?" She nodded, then came real close to my face, making me move back a bit.**_

_**"My name is Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino." Then she moved back and smiled. "Hey, have you heard the saying that you will never forget your first kiss?"**_

_**I was surprised by that sudden question. I looked at her with shock and shook my head. **_

"_**No, I've never heard that. W-Why?" I asked her. She just smiled and stood up. She held out a hand for me and I grasped it, but when I stood up, she pulled me in close and kissed me, right under that big tree. **_

_**Then she broke it, smiled**_,_** then she just left. What she said, it was true. You really do never forget your first kiss. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The bell rang, snapping me out of my daydream and the next thing it was time to leave! Finally! I almost hit the desk as I suddenly sat up, but then Sister stood in front of me.

"Natsuki, did you forget what you were suppose to do?"

"Oh come on Sister! I ate lunch with him! That has to count for something!" I pleaded to her. And luckily she agreed.

"You are right, then go. But next time you and him are in here, you won't get off so easily."

I nodded my head, grabbed my bag and ran, but when I opened the door and got to where my precious Ducati was, I stopped. Shizuru was leaning against it, waiting for me. If I turn right now, I can get away with it!

"Ara, Natsuki. Where are you going?"

Crap.


	3. Nice, Real Nice

**Sorry. It's been a while and so, I only blame myself. Please review, it gives me great motivation to write. Please don't hate!**

**WK**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Mai-Hime. T_T**

Chapter 3

**Shizuru's P.O.V**

She froze and I walked towards her, with a friendly smile on my face. "Say, Nat~su~ki?"

She then unfroze, and she turned to face me. "Ah, Y-Yes Shizuru. I was needed in the detention-"

"Don't lie. Now Natsuki? Are you going to answer my other question?" When I find things like this that I can use to my advantage, it makes doing this to her even better. Which means more fun. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close, making sure that she can't escape from my grip.

"Ney, Na~stu~ki." I softly whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"O-of course. H-How about we speak somewhere private?" Natsuki asked, her voice slightly quivering. I smirked as whispered into her ear.

"No, right here is just fine. Besides, where you park you bike is always never visible by most people." I knew that I got her. She always parks her bike all the way out here just so no one can see her, especially when she changes into her leather outfit.

"So?" I said, still not letting go of her.

"I swear! There is nothing and there will be nothing between me and him!"

"I wasn't asking about that." I softly said, this time pulling her close. I felt her shiver a bit, but I was enjoying every single minute of this.

"T-Then what are you talking about?"

I smirked even more as I pulled her closer to my body, making her moan slightly. "Oh come on now, what I mean is why did you ditch me for him? I did hear what Takeda said, but I wanna hear it from you."

"I-I would never ditch you for him! It was all sister!"

"Sister? Why? How did you tempt her?" I whispered in her ear, softly blowing on her neck, making her shiver as she tried to pry away from my grip.

"Tempt is such a harsh word. H-How about dared?" She said shakily, turning away from me.

I lightly chuckled and pressed her body into mine, making her softly moan out. "Isn't that making it sound a bit harsh?"

"You are not making any sense."

"Let's keep it that way." I said to her before letting her go. She got out of my grip, confused on what to say. I walked up and cupped her chin. "How about explaining now? It's only a little story, unless something really did happen. Eh, Nat~su~ki?"

I said and she then sighed in defeat. I don't know what took her long, I mean after all I am only asking what happened, right?

"W-Well, I was only telling Sister that I didn't w-want to sit by him, so she then found out my disliking to him. And that's how it all got started."

"Is that all? I do recall Takeda saying more." She looked down and let herself out of my grip. "Of course it's all! There was nothing else important!"

How I love doing this. I only then sighed and turned away from her, burning my face in my hands as I heaved my shoulders. "Natsuki... You are so mean to me."

I said in between fake sobs. I looked with one eye to see her reaching out one hand but then stopping. I turned away from her, and then I felt her arms around my waist as she pulled me close.

"Forgive me Shizuru. You know that I would never lie to you. I will never lie to you. So, please forgive me." She said to me. I dropped my hands from my face and turned to face her. I smiled and hugged her.

Then my phone rang. Come on!

"Excuse me." I said while taking a look at the caller I.D. It was Haruka. I stepped out of Natsuki's embrace and flipped open the phone, not holding it up to my face. What did I forget now?

"BUBEZUKE! YOU FORGET THAT YOU ARE TO BE AT MY HOME! DEALING WITH YOUR MESS!"

"Haruka! It's forgot!"

I heard Yukino's soft voice in the background. And I just sighed as I turned to face Natsuki. "Duty calls." I told her while I closed it and looked at her. I waved goodbye to her and she did as I went back to my own car.

I walked back and when I took a look around, everyone was practically gone. At least there isn't a lot of people around. I pulled out my keys. Luckily Tomoe isn't around. I unlocked the car and opened the door as I got in. I put it in reverse as I backed up and switched to drive and drove out of there. I swear, I was having a good time with Natsuki, now she just had to go and ruin it. I turned and went up a rather large hill and there her house was.

Might as well get this over with. Again. I stopped before the gates and it slowly opened up, and I went in. I parked and turned off my car as I walked up to her front door. Just to think, I used to live in a house like this before I gave up the rights to my name. But it was worth it.

I knocked on the door and Haruka opened the door herself and led me inside. She still had Yukino by her side, and if it weren't for her, who knows how Haruka might be? She led me inside to her room, where she locked the door. I cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Wouldn't it be best if we went into your father's study?"

"No, he is in there right now. So we have to finish it in here Bunezuke. Now getting down to business." She stopped and looked at me. Before she always had this strong feeling of commitment and her motivation to out best me, but now. She was acting sincere. Something must be up.

"I know that it may seem like it was wrapped up earlier, but it seems that your father called, and he wants you back." She told me, and I was just shocked.

"What? No. I thought I specifically told him that I want nothing what-so-ever with my family, regarding any personal business. He made me cut the ties with them. And that is how it's going to stay."

"I knew that you were going to say that, so you can choke out know."

"It's come." Haruka ignored her and looked past me, when I turned around, I saw my father step out from nowhere. I felt my heart sank as he walked up to me. He came up and sat down next to me, wearing an apologetic look. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shizuru look," he started off, "I know that after that harsh last meeting, and I know you don't want to see me, but I am your father."

"No, you_ were_. Now excuse me but I have to be leaving." I said with nothing but pure hate in my voice as I stood up. I was ready to run for the door when I felt him grab my wrist.

"No, we need to talk this out."

"I thought that we already did. That you no longer want to see your only heir to the Fujino name only because I loved Natsuki."

"But listen. That girl is not for you! She has no title behind her name, and she cannot support you even if! ! I can't have that!"

"That is why I cut my ties. Now good day and good bye." I said coldly and snaked my way out of his grip and ran out to the door, unlocking it and running out to my own car. I got out of there as fast as I could.

I never wanted that talk. It was only about coming back and taking his place after I graduate. But the only problem, was that I was to marry into the Ishigami corporation. He may seem like a painter, but that is only just an act to cover his corporation. But god no! I am never going to give in.

Finally I was back to my small apartment and I went straight to my desk. I went looking for that letter that showed proof that he never wants me back. I pulled out the horrid paper.

_Dear Shizuru, _

_I can't help how you feel, but you have an entire industries behind the Fujino name. But if you really want to give up on everything, your family, your name and your future, then who am I to stop you. But know this; once you cut the ties of your name, then you are no longer my daughter. Never return home. Never come back. _

_Your once father_

I felt tears sliding down my face as I threw the letter down and went to the Kleenex box on the coffee table and wiped my eyes. I already gave it all up, so why is he pushing so much to get me back? The note was the last I heard from him in the last few months. But now? Now he wants me back? It's too late.

Then my phone rang and I looked to see that it was Natsuki. I answered it."Hello?"

"Ah, um yes! Shizuru!"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I was wondering, I got locked out of my house right now, and somehow I left my key, so could I come over to your place until my mom comes back?"

"Sure." I answered her and then the phone was cut off. I don't need her finding out about all of this. I quickly stashed the envelope in the drawer.

Then I cleaned up what little mess I had before I heard knocking. I walked up and opened the door. There Natsuki was, waiting for me. "Oh, sorry. Please, come in."

She nodded her head and came in. She sat down on the couch as I closed the door behind her.

"So, what did Haruka want?" I almost froze but then I quickly got back into posture.

"Nothing important. Just some old things from before." It was a complete lie. I sat down next to her.

"Oh. Well did that work out?" She asked, and I just nodded my head.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks though."

Then it got quiet but she broke the silence. "So, are we good over that Takeda problem? I-I mean, that, y-you know, you know the truth behind it a-and-"

"Yes, it should be over, unless there is something else you're hiding from me." I softly told her, and she froze up again. Please don't tell me something else came up. I can't handle anything more that has to deal with _him _of all people.

"Uh, w-well... S-Something d-did come up. A-and well..." She was really nervous, and I leaned in as she was trying to talk. "Um, I somehow... ended up getting, um..."

She started the trail off, and her eyes wavered away from me. I eyed her in curiosity, I have a real bad feeling about this. I moved closer to her, making her move back and look at me.

"Ara, what are you talking about?" I calmly asked her and soon she was getting more nervous, and soon she closed her eyes and took in a shallow breath.

"Ah, well... W-When I was getting ready to leave, um, T-Takeda came by and he..." This cannot be getting any better. She turned away, not meeting my gaze.

"He what? You can tell me." I tried to calmly tell her, but then I finally got a hold of what happened. "Let me guess, Takeda came around, asked you out and sister was there?"

She nodded and I sighed before leaning back into the couch. "Ara, why is it that she comes at the most worst times?"

"Who knows? But I have to go out with him after spring break. And Kami I don't want that." She said before loosening up. At least she's not avoiding me like before.

"Ara, and was there any way out?" I tried to start a little talk with her, but she didn't answer back. I swear Takeda, you are gonna pay, and big time. And I know the best way on how to do so.

"Shizuru stop." I looked to Natsuki, who had a serious look on her face.

"What?"

"I know you. You were thinking of doing something horrible to Takeda weren't you?" Okay, so she did know me, and good.

"Ara, ara. Why do you say that?" She sighed and then looked at me.

"You have that weird look on your eyes when you think of something like that." She said, narrowing her eyes down.

"Ara, does this mean that you're actually defending him?" I asked smugly, which made her blush and look away. Which also got me envious.

"N-No! N-Never!" She stuttered a bit and I just smiled more.

"Ara, then why are you blushing?" I whispered into her ear, making her softly shiver.

"I-It's not that!" She said as she turned away from me. I just slightly chuckled before wrapping my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me.

"Ara, you know I don't like people lying to me, so..." I whispered into her ear, but I stopped and leaned forward and licked her neck, making her moan out in pleasure.

"S-Shizuru. N-Not t-there!" She moaned out as I let my teeth graze her skin as I started to plant kisses, trying to get her out of her jacket. She brought me face to face, before she leaned in and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down with her on the couch. I broke the kiss, and continued my assault on her neck.

"S-Shizuru." Natsuki moaned out. She pushed me away, making me look at her.

"Ara, what is it that you need?" I asked, and she looked at me. She pushed me away, and she sat up. I do not like where this is going. She had a serious look, and I always hate these types of conversations.

"Say, what are we?"

"Ara, what do you mean?" I asked.

"You always say that." She spat back, keeping a distance between us.

"Fine. Then what do you want to talk about?" I asked, and this time I crossed my legs and arms.

"What I'm trying to say is, what are we? Are we friends or something more?" She asked while staring hard at me. I leaned back and in her emerald eyes I knew she was looking for an answer.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, and when I stuttered, I knew it was not good. How am I to answer that question? I just really don't know. I felt my anger begin to boil. She sighed and looked away from me.

"So that's it? Are we just friends with benefits?" She asked sadly, with a sigh.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" I asked, but my voice found anger. I then tried to keep myself under control, and I turned away from her. I took in a deep breath.

"I don't know." She said and I turned to face her. She then closed her eyes and gripped the helm of her jacket as tears slowly came from her face. I reached out and wiped a stray tear away from her face, making her look at me.

"Natsuki-"

"Don't." She said and she jerked her head away from my grasp. I reached out for her again, but this time she stood up. "Don't." She said again, hate in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked while more tears fell from her face.

"Don't! Everything, everything is-" She stopped and then gave me a hard glare. No, no! This can't be happening right? No! I never wanted this day to happen, not ever!

"Natsuki, we can talk it out or-" She just started laughing.

"That's always your answer isn't it? Talking things out but the outcome is that you never tell me the truth. Why didn't you tell me you cut ties with your family?" She held a strong gaze, filled with confusion.

"I-I never wanted to tell you because-" I can't tell her the truth. No, not yet. Not until I got this all done and over with.

"Because of what?! Huh! What is the main reason you let go of your family?!"

"Why would you need to know?!" I couldn't stop myself from saying that. I looked at her, and she was just in shock. Then she lowered her head and then she started to laugh again.

"So that's it. That's why."

"Natsuki, I didn't mean-"

"That's what they all said. Don't you remember? The way so many people acted like my friends just for-"

"No! It's not what you think!" I yelled, tears falling down my face as I looked at the distraught girl. Why is she acting like this? Who told her about my family problems?

"Then tell me, why did you cut ties with your family?"

"But why would you need to know? It has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah right Shizuru! I know it has to do with me! You wanna know how? Well it took me a while, but I over heard Haruka talking about part of it!" She yelled, and I was taken back. She saw the small glimpse of weakness in my eyes, I knew it. She had that snug look on her face, even though she was mad at me.

"You really want to know the real reason why?" I said through gritted teeth, and I saw her flinch slightly. I couldn't hold it in no more. She's pushing me far, too far. I tried to clam myself down, take in a few breaths and then I closed my eyes. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out! Kami! I can't! No! I must not tell her! Calm down, calm down, calm down. I opened my eyes and there she was, still looking at me. That smug smile of hers wiped clean off and replaced with a frown.

"I'm waiting." She said as hate clouded her emerald eyes. How could this just turn out like that? With only one stupid question, all this drama happened. I need to stay calm, stay calm.

"So you really want to know." Yes! I regained my calm side, regaining my posture. I sat down, my arms crossed and I looked up to her. "If you really want to know, then who am I to stop you." I said as she started to calm down, and at least that worked. I hope.

"The main reason why I left my family is because they would not allow me to love. I was forced to marry into the Ishigami company, and I didn't want that. My father didn't like that. But it wasn't just because of that, it was also because..." I trailed off, trying to calm myself.

"Because I love you Natsuki." I said it. After so long, I finally said it. I looked up to Natsuki. Her emerald eyes showed one emotion I knew very well, fear. "You wanted to know right? I gave up my family name just so I could be near you." I said as I looked down.

"So that's it huh? All that wasn't just your needs. It was something more." She said as I looked back to her. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand before turning around and walking away. "I have to go." She said as she left.

So was that it? That was fucking it? I tell her the truth for once and she just leaves like that! Then why the hell did I give up millions just to be with her? I love her, but now she won't even fucking come near me. She's pissed at me now. She's fucking pissed and now, what else can I do? I slumped into the couch, the love of my life just fucking left out of the fucking door, and I have to fucking suffer the rest. What else can I do? No, there is one way left. I picked up the phone, dialed a single number and waited until the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Came the deep voice I recognized. A soft smile came upon my lips as I spoke.

"You were right about it all. She don't love me back. So, will you take me back father?"

**Preview:**

_I should have never left. No, if I would have known this would have happened to me. But before I say anything else, let me skip back a few pages. I ran out of her apartment. I just can;t take in everything that just happened. Yes, I wanted to know because Yamada brought up a document before he lost connection. But i knew I saw my name, i just knew it. I stopped running and I looked up,the sky turning dark. How typical. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here. It screamed continuously to me, I don't know if it was my mind telling me, or my heart.I just don't know. All I could do was run, run away. __I hid in the classrooms after lunch, and if I saw her in the hallways, I just hid from her sight. Why was I acting like a fucking idiot? Didn't I love her too? Or was it an empty feeling?_

**Tell me what you think please!**


	4. Chapter 4- A night out

**Okay, I have no excuse. Maybe one and all, but nothing important. But I am so sorry that It took this long. I can only blame myself. I have the next two chapters written and typed, but my beta reader was busy, so I'm not going to blame her. She has things to do and what not. Unlike me, and I am 14, so that is my reason why my writing is not good with all the smut and stuff. Nothing happens in here, so I'll shut up and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime.**

**_-WK_**

Chapter 4

Natsuki's P.O.V

I should have never left. No, if I would have known this would have happened to me. But before I say anything else, let me skip back a few pages. I ran out of her apartment. I just can;t take in everything that just happened. Yes, I wanted to know because Yamada brought up a document before he lost connection. But i knew I saw my name, i just knew it. I stopped running and I looked up,the sky turning dark. How typical. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here. It screamed continuously to me, I don't know if it was my mind telling me, or my heart.I just don't know. All I could do was run, run away. I hid in the classrooms after lunch, and if I saw her in the hallways, I just hid from her sight. Why was I acting like a fucking idiot? Didn't I love her too? Or was it an empty feeling?

I thought I did. Didn't I? Was it? I really don't even understand myself. "Sis?" I don't know. "Sis?" I just can't understand myself or- "sis!"

"What?!" I looked around frantically and there Alyssa was. She was staring at me with sadness in her baby blue eyes and I sighed. "Hey Alyssa. W-What do you need?"

"Did something happen between you and Shizuru?" I felt myself stiffen as I tried to think of an excuse. "N-No! W-Why would you say that?" I said too quickly. Alyssa sighed then she got all up in my face. "You're stuttering. And I have noticed that you have been avoiding Shizuru. So something must have happened."

She said while looking me hard in the eyes. I just scoffed and turned.  
"What makes you say that?" I asked stupidly. Knowing her, she rolled her eyes and became the 'older sister' and she started to lecture me with that 'I know you best' speech of hers.

"I know you best, and by knowing you I can easily tell if you are sad, happy, guilty-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But this is something you shouldn't stick your nose in." I sneered back at her. She just huffed and walked away. How many times have I heard that speech? One to many times to remember.

She left the room, and I slumped back into the chair. It's been a few weeks ever since that happened, and well, I don't know. Too much drama and Mai keeps trying to get something out of me but I will never give in.

She comes up almost everywhere. And my only safe spot is in the house! I swear! She just nags and nags, her and her motherly voice. I just need to get away from all the drama. And focus on the one I started. I really do regret running out.

I didn't really mean to! I just... Was shocked. I really didn't know what to do then, and at the time it really did seem like the best thing to do you know. But I can't even get close to her without freaking out like crazy. I just start thinking back to it and it gives me chills and I run away.

That's all that I can do. It's pathetic now that I think of it. Real pathetic. Kami, I am such a loser. I move over to my bed. I get under the covers and I lie under there. Ever since that happened, there is nothing else to do.

Then as I was just about to fall asleep, my phone started ringing. Now what? I groaned as I looked at my phone. What does he want? And how the hell did he get my number? Should I answer his call? Or should I not? Why not?

"What do you want Reito?" I asked with a frown. "Sounds like someone's in a bad mood. Did I call at the wrong time?" He asked with his 'charming' voice. I just mentally groaned.

"No, just something. But what do you need?"

"Well, I was calling to ask if you wanted to hang with me and the guys later."

"What is this? A date?"

"No, no. Just a friendly get together. We hardly talk, and well, it does seem like you have been lonely. So I was just asking."

"Hmm." I trailed off a little. Should I really accept his request? It's not like I got anything better to do. But he said 'the guys' so there is a chance that Takeda could be going. When I think about it, this really sounds like a bad idea.

"Why not? Like I got anything better to do." Thinking back, that was not the best answer. "Great. I'll pick you up around 6." Then he hanged up on me. Why the hell did I sat that?! It's too late now. I looked at the clock. 5:10.

Nice. I looked down. I was still in my school uniform. Might as well get out of this get up. I got up and plugged in my phone before going over to my drawer. Okay, let's see. Casual, casual, casual. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a plain white t-shirt.

I don't know why I even said yes. Maybe, just maybe I knew that I could try to get 'her' off of my mind, and hopefully for at least a day or so. Because right now, I couldn't really care less about this or that. As long as I can get her out of my mind, that's fine.

I went back to my bed and unplugged my phone. I checked to see of there was anything or any missed calls, but nope. I sighed and rolled over to where I was on my back. Why the hell did I have to me a jackass when she just told me how she felt? Why? I keep asking myself that question, but in the end, I don't even know myself.

It's all a blank paper for me, waiting for me to write something I can guess. But there is nothing for me to write. I need to find something, something to occupy my time. I heard a familiar ringing and my head snapped up. I turned and I saw that my phone was ringing.

I flipped it open and there was Reito. "Hey, I'm outside. You ready?" He asked. I only scoffed. "Of course." I said as I hanged up on him. I then picked myself off of the bed and went out to meet him. He was in a black corvette, leaning against the passenger side door.

"Was wondering what took you so long. You can get the passenger seat. Come on. We gotta pick up the rest of the gang." He said with confidence as he strolled to the drivers side of the car. He then got in as I opened the door.

Reito's P.O.V

I knew then right away she would say yes. She got in some fight with Fujino, so she had to. I may not know what happened, but this time I won't let Takeda mess this one up for me, and no it will not be like last time!

Normally I thought she would think of driving her bike or something. But having me driving her is just better. "So, why didn't you want to drive your bike? You are seem a lot with it." I tried to start off a conversation.

"No, I'm just not in the mood to do so right now." Score! "Really? Does it have something to- uh never mind. Are you excited?"

"What do I have to be excited for?" She asked coldly, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Uh, well that may be so, but cheer up a little. I have known you for quite a while now, and you can tell me almost everything."

"Pff. Yeah right. You?" She said as she flipped her hair with her right hand. I only chuckled lightly before stopping and picking up Tate. He had Mai beside him, and when I looked up I saw her looking at both Natsuki and me.

I only waved before Tate opened the door for her and she sat in the middle. "What are you doing here with her?" Mai whispered into my ear as I halfheartedly chuckled.

"Relax. What? Are you jealous or something?" I asked jokingly but them she lightly blushed and sat back in her seat. I cocked my eyebrow, but shook it off as Tate sat next to her. "So, are we picking up Takeda this time?" I asked to Tate.

"Why not? The guy don't really have very well connections with a certain you-know-who and well, it can't really hurt right?" He replied as I looked over to Natsuki. She just looked out the window.

"Alright then. Hurry up and close the door." I said to Tate as he nodded and closed the door as I drove off. Well, this is going to be an interesting night. Honestly I didn't want Takeda to come. He got eyes only for Natsuki. And Natsuki only. I wonder how long I can last before blowing up.

I stopped the car and Takeda was outside. Typical. When he caught eye of Natsuki, his eyes changed. From his 'cool' act, he changed to the dofus in love. I glared at him as he came up to her in the car.

"Well, well. Fate must have intertwined our lives. Say, do you-AAGGHH!" Natsuki sighed before rolling her eyes and rolling up the window. But the guy's poor Han got caught in the window, and she was crushing it.

"AAAHHH! Natsuki please stop!" I was mentally laughing before I rolled down her window. She turned to look at me with a death glare. "Hey, come on now. You can't cut off his hand you know."

"It's not like I was trying to." Came her usual excuse. I just sighed as Takeda sat beside Mai, holding his not-bleeding-but-crushed-hand and was softly whimpering. I put the car in drive and we went off. It was the usual guys night out, but since Tate wanted to bring Mai, I invited Natsuki.

So I changed it from a night at the bowling alley to a night at a nearby club. Now this aught to be fun. Don't you say so? "Are you guys ready for a night out at the club?"

"Aw what?! Why didn't you say that before? I could have changed into something more better." Tate said as he sighed and looked out the window. Mai chuckled and Takeda then smiled as I glared at him through the rear view mirror.

I stopped and parked, and we all got out as I locked the doors. We all walked in, Mai and Tate were holding hands and she was looking at me before turning and clinging onto his arm. I only sighed and went towards Natsuki. But I stopped in my tracks as I saw Takeda already trying to make a move at her. I glared and walked over.

"So Natsuki, how about we have a little dance? Just the two of us?" He asked as he snaked his arm around her waist. She chuckled lightly before bringing up her knee hard in between his legs and he squealed out in pain. "No, but I don't dance with men like you."

"Then how about me?" I asked with a small hint of hope in my voice as I leaned forward with my arm tucked under my stomach. She cocked an eyebrow. "Really Reito? Come on." I chuckle as I stood up. "So, are you going to give me a chance?"

I asked as she just sighed. "Why not? After all you did invite me." She said as she shook her head. "Great. Come on then." She nodded her head and I have a hard look at the squealing Takeda. Then I turned to see Natsuki waiting for me, and then I knew that this is my one chance.

TAKEDA'S P.O.V

That fucking Reito! I know what he is going to do! He's making a move on her! Damn that fuck! I got to get up! But Kami does it fucking hurt! Alright, calm down, calm down. Ignore the pain, ignore the pain, ignore the pain!

I stood up slowly, still holding my aching balls. I took I'm deep breaths as people's end away from me. They were right there in my sight, dancing like they a couple. Reito makes me so sick! He only uses me as the 'perfect' two guys in the school. But everyone knows that Natsuki belongs to me and me only!

No matter how many times she will shoot me down, I get back back on the horse! I will never give up the love of my life for him! Not Shizuru! That fucking bitch! That whore just loves to keep her away from me, and I know she is only using Natsuki. I know that they are more that just friends, but according to Shizuru, Natsuki never knew about the truth.

That fucking bitch lied to her! Lied to my one and only! But right now, right now I need that whore to help me with this. Before I limped out of the club, I took a picture of the two and soon the blasting music was soon gone as I lifted the phone to my ear as I dialed her number. Finally she answered.

"Takeda, what do you need? I'm very busy right now."

"S-Shizuru. I need you to come to a club called Mike's."

"I don't have time for this."

"Wait! P-Please hear me out! It's about Natsuki!" I heard her gasp out slightly before she spoke again. "You should be the one taking care of her. Not me."

"B-B-But!" Then she hanged up on me. I sighed as I looked at my screen. Then I sent the picture to her. I don't know how she will react, but I know that even I cannot ignore this. How Reito is wrapping his arms around her waist, getting her drunk. This is unacceptable! He has lust shown clearly in his eyes, and even I wouldn't stoop that low!

I finally felt my pain go away, and soon I walked back in. They were still on the dance floor, a thin layer of sweat on Natsuki. She was slightly flustered, properly because of all he drinks he's been making her drink. I walked right over to them, but then I was stopped by Tate. "Move aside! I have something that I need to stop!" He frowned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Jealous?" He asked with a sly smile. I felt my face flush as I narrowed my eyes at him. "This is not the time for this! I have to stop-"

"Stop what?" I hesitated. I can't tell him, right? He would never understand. "Something that you will never understand!" He only chuckled as he stared me down. "Like what? Stop Natsuki from enjoying tonight?"

"Yes!" I yelled, but it seems that it only reached him. He looked at me sadly. "Who would have guessed that you would stoop so low to make her yours?"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, how is it?" I stayed silent. He wouldn't believe me no matter what I say. But I can't let anything happen. No, not to Natsuki. "Just let me through."

"No." He said as he pushed me back. "Let me through!" I yelled, trying to get past him. "No!" He then punched me and I fell back. "I don't know who you think you are, but I never thought that you would stoop this low!" He said as he picked me up by the collar and threw me out of the club. I staggered to my feet and soon I was locked out.

"NOO!" I screamed out as I tried to make my way back in but was denied by the body guards. Damn them! Damn them all to hell! I was thrown back, into the dumpster as I groaned. No! This can't be it! There is no way in fucking hell will I let her be discriminated like that! No way in hell!

"Takeda?" I stopped and turned. My savior has come. I smile and I felt tears fall down my face as I ran up to her. "Shizuru! I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Ara, at first. But then when you sent me that picture, how can I just ignore this? Now where is the son of a bitch?"

"Inside." I said as she patted me on the back and turned and made her way into the building. "Wait!" But she was out of sight. I forgot to tell her that Reito had already led Natsuki into a separate room, no. It's can't end like this. No!

**I know that this wasn't a real good chapter, but hey, at least it's not Takeda right? Maybe? The next chapter I am not very proud of. And to let you guys know, I do not hate Natsuki. But in this story I have to make her seem like this. Hate me if you want, but I can't believe that I made her like this. She's my favorite character. Until then! :) **

**i do not look forward to the next...**


	5. Beer exotic dances (drugs)2 ?

**Okay, I would like to thank all you guys for the reviews I got. And I really feel awkward writing this chapter. Well, I already wrote it before hand but still. It was really hard to write this. But for that long wait, I have posted this chapter. The next will be a while. As I said before, I am 14 and I have no experience about this so, it may seem rushed and short. But I'll shut up for now. Enjoy! :)**

**_-WK_**

Chapter 5

Natsuki's P.O.V

Now this part, this is the one reason why I will never drink with men again, especially when I am with one that has a major crush on me. I really can't remember at lot of things. But this! I remember blacking out, how I couldn't remember this gap of time, so I assumed that I blacked out. But after this, never again. Never will I drink. He handed me another mix drink, and it seemed to bubble a little, but I didn't care.

But after that, I can't remember if anything happened after that. Finally when I came to my senses when Reito and I were alone in a room. He locked the door as he sat me down on the couch.

"W-What is this?" I asked, and as he turned his head towards me, I saw 'that' look clearly in his eyes. Lust. The same as Shizuru. No! No thinking of her! "Reito, I should get going!"

"Oh come on baby. The real fun is only starting." He said as she pushed me hard on the couch. "No!" I yelled and as I was about to scream, he roughly pressed his lips onto mine. I tried to squirm my way out of it, but he held me real tight. He then began to unbutton his pants as I tried to knee him. But he only softly chuckled as I failed.

"You should know me by now. I know everything about you. And don't forget, I love you." He said in a sing song fashion. I smiled an he looked at me with surprise. "Oh yeah, I love you too." I said with sarcasm. "Really?" He asked, excitement in his eyes. "No you rapist!" I yelled, trying to kick him but he quickly grabbed my ankle and pinned it down, quickly unfastening his belt he tied my feet together.

He then pulled down his pants, as he started to pull up my shirt. I tried to push him away, but he then pinned my hands above my head. He pushed up my black laced bra and started to fondle with my breasts. I tried to hold in my moans, but then he was running his knee in between.

Then he sucked on a bud, making me moan out. With one hand he undid the button on my pants and sliding it down. "N-No!" I tried to yell but it came out as a whisper as he let one hand roam down. I felt tears falling down my face. No! Someone! This cant happen to me! He then hooked his fingers around the hem of my underwear, pulling it down.

I tried to hit him anywhere, but with him holding down my legs, how else can I hit him? I then tried to head bash him, but then he quickly moved aside, chuckling. "You should know better. Naughty girls will get punished." He said as he started to touch me, his fingers lingering out and gently inserting one in, then another and another and soon he began to pump his fingers inside me. I tried to kick him away, but my legs became useless as he went in deeper.

Then I bit down on my lip as I came. I can't believe this. I never thought something like this would ever happen, but I guess it deal with that saying, 'what goes around comes around'. He pulled down his boxers and started rubbing his 'member' with his hand until it became hard. This can't be happening! "Help!"

"No one can hear you. So you can scream all you want." He said as he positioned himself and plunged himself in. I screamed out as he pumped in me, trying to make someone hear me but no one came. "So, this isn't your first? How sad, because this isn't my first either. Was it that bitch Fujino?"

He whispered into my ear as he started to move. He grunted with every pump, sweat forming at his forehead. I tried to hold in my moans, but I couldn't. The more I tried to get out of his grasp, the deeper he went.

I could feel him, how he was close. He played with my breasts, keeping my hands above my head. I tried to shake my hands out of his grip, but they wouldn't budge. "Natsuki!" He screamed out my name as he came inside me. He then started panting as he pulled out, his cock still hard. Dear Kami.

"Ready for round two?" He whispered as he plunged himself in again. "No!" I screamed but he only chuckled as he bent down and started to nibble my neck. "I'm going to make you bear my child Natsuki. Then you will have no choice but to be my wife." He said in between thrusts.

"Like hell I will!" I said as I bashed my head into his. He winced out a little but then he started to chuckle. "That will never work on me."

"Ara, Then how about this?" Came a voice from behind us. He stopped mid thrust and there Shizuru stood, a bottle of beer in her hand. She ran up and slammed it hard on his head before he could do anything. He fell forward, his grip on my hands went loose. I shoved him off, looking at Shizuru with anger

"Why are you here?" That was the first thing I could ask. Why? I curled up, trying to hide what happened as she looked at me with shock. "N-Natsuki..." She said uneasily as she came forward. She hesitated before reaching out and hugging me. I felt more tears wanting to fall down my face as I tried to shrug off my sadness.

I hugged her back, this time I let my tears flow as I cried into her arms. "Shizuru... I was so scared." I said in between sobs as she held me dearly. "I know Natsuki." She said as she rubbed me gently on my back. Then she pulled away, looking sideways. "Y-You should put your clothes back on."

I blushed and started to put on my own clothes. I can't believe this happened. This is just too embarrassing. "Reito, never trusted that son of a bitch." She spat out in hate as she looked at him. Blood was shown, but not a lot. When I looked to her, she had a dark look, her eyes were darker than usual, and now that I take a look at her, she had bags under her eyes.

"Shizuru, have you been getting any sleep?" I had to ask. She snapped out of her trance and looked at me. "Y-Yeah. I-It's just the next term is coming so I have been studying later than usual..." She trailed off as she stood up.

"Come on, we got to get you to the hospital." She said as she held out a hand to me. "Why?" I asked and she held her head down low. "He raped you. What if you do end up... End up..." She trailed off as a single tear fell down her sleek face.

Now that I think of it, she's right. There is a chance. Even if it is a slim chance, I could be. No, I don't want to think of that! If it is, then what about everything else? W-What am I suppose to do after that? I can't be no baby mama, I'm only in the second year! I pulled my legs close as I started to think of the numerous things that could happen to me. No, this all can't be happening right? T-This is just a bad dream, and when I wake up, I'll be in bed. Yeah, that's right, this is only a bad dream.

I fell forward and Shizuru caught me. "Natsuki?" Her voice was full of fear as I looked up to her. I suddenly felt, dizzy. The world was spinning so fast that I could only see Shizuru. "I-I love you..." I mumbled as I blacked out.

Shizuru's P.O.V

It's been five hours since that incident happened. I gazed lazily up to the darkened sky. The "I love you", that was what I heard when she blacked out. But she never came to her senses after that. I look up to the grey clouds in the dark blue sky, a single star, lightly shining in view.

I was so scared. I was frightened. At first I thought that it was some prank from him because of what happened, but when he sent that, that picture, I knew what he was trying to tell me. I had to run out of a business meeting and ran to my car. My body just acted right away, and I couldn't control it. Reito finally confessed that he spiked her drink.

I got the remaining pills from him, and I held them up as I stared at them. A few white circular pills in a plastic bags. I should turn this into the police, but then again, these could be handy when the right time comes. I let my hand fall on my stomach, gripping the small plastic bag. Reito that bastard, he could get her pregnant! She could be, and she's only in her second year of high school! Damn him, I still need to get Takeda back for before, but I guess for now I will let him slide just this once. But then again, Reito on the other hand.

He needs to know his place, and I know the best way of giving him a taste of his medicine, and these pills here shall help. Hmm, now, I think I knew the best way of humiliating him through the while school, ruining his name. And I don't care even if it is his family name that gets pulled in. It's only revenge, and the best kind. A sly smile crept upon my lips, as I thought of a menacing way to ruin him. And maybe with the help of Mai, this cannot fail.

My phone started to ring, and I sat up and dug it out of my purse and I pulled out my phone. It was my father. Great. Now I have to make up a lie to get out of this one. I answered and held it up to my ear.

"Where are you? You have been gone for over five hours! Do you have what time it is?!" He almost screamed into my ear as I slightly winced and lightly groaned. "Father, I can explain. It was one of my dear friends. Something happened to her-"

"And what?! That has no excuse to skip out on your wedding planner! You are to marry the heir to the Ishigami Corp. and that's final!" Then he hanged up the phone as I grunted. He is always like that. Besides, Ishigami himself has no say as well, no matter how old he is. He has sister, who caused the whole scene with Natsuki and Takeda.

I wish I could be free. Looking up at the darkened sky makes me realize at how it would feel to be able to run and no longer be able chained to my family name. But it ruins me so much, I have to be the perfect person, the perfect girl. My looks and accent are natural, but I had to take so many classes to learn how to do many things. It sickens me. I always dreamed of living with Natsuki, married and that it would be us and us alone. We would be like the perfect family, but everything in my dream changed once my father came into my personal life.

He's the main reason why I had to cut the ties with him. Ever since mother died, he always had this attitude. This controlling and demeaning attitude that pissed me off. He raises his voice, and when he is really mad, he starts to throw things. Then he starts to hit me. I got used to hiding the bruises, but when it came to Natsuki, I always had to hide it from her. If she ever found out, knowing her she would raise hell trying to get him back for what he did to me. I softly chuckled at the sight of me trying to hold back an enraged Natsuki from trying to beat up my father.

Then I went back inside. After walking here and there, I was inside her room. She was still asleep, which was good. Right now, it was around 1 in the morning. But I need to know, what did you mean by, "I love you"? I need to know, and I can't leave until I really know. I can't force you to love me, but I want you to love me.

Is my dream just a fantasy? A never ending nightmare that keeps replaying in my head. It gives me false hope that I have no clue why but I keep falling for it. That false hope that is there, feeding my imagination. But I don't want to fall for that false hope. I want it to happen, but the more I wish, the more stupid I fell after it all happened. After my heart gets crushed. I don't want that to happen no more.

It's too much for me to take in, but I need to know what she really meant. I will not leave without an answer. I should get going, but I can't. After hearing what she said. I have to stay behind. I need to know if she really loves me, and I don't want my heart to be pulled along with her string of lies. I already have suffered once, I don't need to suffer again.

But why am I really here? She already gave me an answer, but then again, what she said before she passed out. It could mean anything right? Just a slip of the tongue right? Or did she really mean it? Reito did drug her, so she could have been thinking of someone else, oh Kami. No! I must get these thoughts out of my head. Think good things. I have been drinking coffee straight black just so I can stay awake to find out her answer. I want to know no, I need to know.

I shifted in the hospital chair, then I watched her softly moving chest. The doctors have been watching her, and they would have to wait until she wakes up to find out she did, her pregnant. If she is, then he is going to pay.

Then I heard a soft moan and I looked up to her face. She was softly moving, then she opened her emerald eyes. "S-Shizuru? W-What are you doing here?" Then I knew it, I knew it all along in the dark corner of my heart, she never loved me.

**So, please tell me what you think. I really want to improve this story as much as I can. If I missed something or something didn't make any sense. Please tell me. I will not get mad. As all of you who write, you know how good it feels when someone replies to your story. I know it sounds demanding and all, but it is true. It gives me happiness. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Sorry for absent, I have recently started to work, and all that. So, this may be another while until the other chapter comes in. Until then! Oh, and it may be short.**

**-WK**

Chapter 6

Before all this had ever happened, I swear. Everything was going the way it should be, not like this. Damn, why the hell did I have to say that? No, Natsuki started it. I knew that I should have never told her about that. But no, I had to. I just had to. I wish that we were young and innocent like before, when we would meet up under that tree and we would just lie under it and we would just talk about this and that. But enough rambling.

She asked as I looked at her with shock. "Y-You don't remember what happened?" I asked her and she slightly shook her head before she winced out. "My head hurts. A-And why am I in the hospital?" So it was true. I really wasted my time here. What an idiot I am, believe in the small hope I had.

I stood up and walked to the door. But then the doctor was standing right there. "Oh, well. Is the patient awake?" I nodded and stepped out of his way so he could walk in. Then I took another look back to Natsuki. She had that clueless look, making her look right at me for her answers.

I shook my head and stepped out. No, why am I here? I should have been back home, sleeping by now. She don't want me, not how it went down last time. I already got her answer, so why am I still clinging to that small piece of hope? I can't! No, I'll get hurt like last time, and I really don't want that. I'm pathetic. I know. I should go. I left the hospital, knowing that Natsuki don't remember what happened.

And I know that she don't remember what she said before passing out, just about no one remembers. Not when you're drugged and raped. That Reito, he will pay, I will not let this go unnoticed, not by me but the whole school! The whole school will witness your 'accidental' behavior. I could have just took her back to her home, but then again, what if she really was pregnant? No! It's best that I took her here! After all, Reito still has yet to suffer. I bet that's what he was hoping for. I knew never to trust that guy. After all, I just reacted, so I really didn't know what else to do.

I scowled slightly, but then as I started to think about the dark things that I will do to him, I could feel the the sly smile that crept on my face as I unlocked my car and got in the drivers seat and buckled myself in. I just need to get out of here, and then I can start with his dreadful accident. This is really going to be fun. I'm sorry Natsuki, this is all my fault.

Natsuki's P.O.V.

I remember hugging someone, crying into their arms. Then I blacked out, wait, I-Im remembering something else... What? W-Who is that? Why was Reito on top of me? His face flustered and grunts-dear Kami. Please don't say it's true. No, it can't be true right? It's just a bad dream. A bad dream. I then came to, looking ahead and I saw her face with shock. "S-Shizuru? W-What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling ashamed of what had happened between the two of us. I really wish that had never happened.

"Y-You don't remember?" She asked, but I tried to shake my head but I winced out. "My head hurts. A-And why am I in the hospital?" I asked but she didn't reply. She just stood up, ignoring my question and as she opened the door, the doctor was standing there, his face confused.

"Oh, well. Is the patient awake?" He asked her, and she nodded her head before moving aside and quickly running out. He took a glance at her before turning back to me. "O-Olay."

"Olay?" I asked, confused by his sudden word. "S-Sorry. I meant okay, but I haven't slept yet. Anyways, you were admitted around... Lets see. Six- no, five hours ago, and it's one... ah! It was around nine or so. Do you recall anything?" He asked, looking up from the clipboard and giving me a hard stare with his dark brown eyes. I shook my head again, wincing out as I put a hand up to it.

"Hmm, the girl named Shizuru didn't really say what happened to you, but by the looks of it, we don't really know. So, we have to wait until your memory returns. But your clothes were messy, and she wasn't really crying and all, but she was on the edge of crying. When we tried to ask her about anything, all she said was that you might have lost some memory. And after that, she never said anything. She was just waiting around outside really, an when we tried to ask her about it again, she said to 'ask Reito.' Who ever he is."

He lastly mumbled as he turned to face me. He pushed up his silver trimmed glasses, his light brown eyes weary from all the all nighters. His blonde hair disheveled and in disarray, he sighed and put his clipboard down. He just have me a hard stare again. "Look, I know that you have absolutely no memory and all, but I need you to know that the hospital here, we can only help so much to a certain point. So, I will give you until morning and until you remember something, give us a call."

He said while picking up his clipboard and waving slightly before heading to the door. "W-Wait!" He stopped, turned around and gave me a bored stare. "What is it?" He asked blankly, and I just scowled. "I remembered something." I said back to him, making him sigh again. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. Well, what can you recall?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to me while he pushed the clipboard away from him. I looked down. "I-I was... R-R-R-R..." I hesitated, looking down as I pulled my legs closed to my body. I shivered slightly, tears forming at the corner of my eyes and he pulled me in a close hug.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." I lightly chuckled. "What happened to 'what is it?'" I said, making him chuckle as he released me. He patted my back before laughing a bit. "Right. Well, lets just say that I know how it is when... T-That happens to you. A-And trust me, I know how all the girls feel, e-except that... It was a guy, and y-you know how that is." He said, his face slightly flushed. "But why tell me that?" I had to ask okay. He didn't seem shocked. He just smiled softly before looking down. "Well, it's mainly the reason why I work with mostly girls and sometimes boys that come in looking bad. And I had to get your trust so you can talk to me." He said sheepishly before clearing his throat.

"So, Do you know he is? And if so, where we can find him?" He asked in a nonchalant tone, making me look at him while I cocked an eyebrow at him. He smiled. His attitude has certainly changed. "Well, do you want us to deal with it, or the police?" He asked in a warning tone. "I-I don't want to be involved in that." I muttered before he smiled again. "Good. Then tell us everything you remember." He said, this time in a serious tone as he picked up his clipboard and flipped it to a clear page.

Reito's P.O.V.

Natsuki... Natsuki... Natsuki! I jerked my eyes open, my body feeling better as I gasped out her name. I took a few deep breaths before I released my hand around my cock, limp and cum oozing out of the tip as I then wiped it off. Damn, that damn fucking Shizuru. She had to ruin it. But no, she did it exactly the way I wanted it to go. Besides, if she gets into the papers, then if I just use my family's name, and not to mention their money, I can get out of the oncoming sues. Sure, the police will be coming into this, but all I have to do is, twist up some of her words.

After all, I am the father. I have to be. But no, Shizuru interrupted. Damn, my head still hurts because of that. I lifted my hand up to the bandage that was wrapped around my head, a small wet spot forming as I pulled my fingers away. Damn, it's bleeding again. I wiped the blood on my pants, pushing my limp cock back into my pants and zipping up my pants. I leaned against the wall of the bathroom, my breathing shallow. Damn, sure I was able to finally 'tie the deal', but now, I have to act like nothing happens. And especially with Shizuru at school, especially in the Student Council Room. She's not going to let this slip under the carpet and let it all be forgotten.

I have to stay on top of things, I know how she does her revenge. After all, she took those pills from me. They have such a strong affect, at first though. That damn dealer, he gave me the wrong drugs. No matter, I can go back and get better and stronger ones. I walked out, a slight limp as I walked to the bar, showing the waiter my fake I.D., ordering a vodka and I looked at my watch with boredom. 10:27 pm. I woke up later from her assault, the thing she forgot was to call the police at first. So I was able to run. "Damn, where the hell is she?" I muttered to myself as I downed the whole glass. Then the doors opened, and a girl with short light grey hair came walking in, wearing a more, 'comfortable' clothes in the bars.

A low V-neck, and a tight fitting skirt that hugged her curves almost perfectly. I could feel my dick starting to get hard, but then I took another drink before she sat down next to me. I smiled softly, and she just turned to me.

"It's about time that you came." I said before giving her a hard stare. She just scowled. "Just get this over with." I narrowed my eyes down. "That's how I like my business done. Shall I buy you a drink?" I offered at first. "No, I have something else to do later." She said coldly. Then I paid the waiter before I stood up and she followed me around the back of the bar.

It was a disclosed area, a few couples here and there, but they had their own business to attend to. I sat down and she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She leaned close, her breath lightly blowing into my ear. "So, how do you want this done?" She asked in a slurry voice, and I could feel my erection reach its full peak. I reached down and cupped her ass, making her face lightly blush. "Let's just say that I don't want the Fujino's to get involved. Especially Shizuru and her father." I whispered into her ear, making her smile softly at the corner of her lips.

"Oh? And how much are you going to pay this time?" She asked, her hand snaking down my chest rubbing it softly, making her way down to the bulge that was pulsating in my pants. She unzipped my pants, my dick sticking out as her cool hand softly gripped it, making me gasp softly. "The usual, but this time I double it, after all, if it wasn't for you, then Natsuki would have never came." I said this time, and she smiled before she went down. "That's good. Now, don't forget what I want in return." She said as she opened her mouth and with her tongue, she wrapped it around the tip of my cock, making me moan out.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, wearing nothing but my boxers. I had a good body, so I could get just about any girls that I want. But the thing is, the only girl that I have ever wanted was Natsuki. Ever since I first met her back when Shizuru introduced me to her. Sure, it was a short meeting, after all, she just left a few minuets after. But I fell in love with her, and I have tried so many times to make her notice, but once I found out the relationship that the two had, I was devastated for a while.

I only then kept a distance from her. I will not lose to Shizuru. I can tell how broken Natsuki was, after their fight. So, I can tell. But the thing is, I won't let that happen. No damn fucking way. I clenched my fist while I stared up at the bland ceiling, my anger boiling in my blood. I sat up and punched the wall, making a hole as I pulled back and stared at the small cuts that appeared on my knuckles.

"Natsuki, you certainly know how to change a man." I said aloud, then the doorknob shook a little, then it flipped open slowly, and Mikoto came walking in, wearing her yellow nightshirt with the odd bunny thing in the back. "Reito? W-What's wrong?" She asked sleepy like, rubbing her eyes as she plopped down next to me. I smiled and patted her head.

"It was nothing. Just that I was angry at the wall." I said and she looked at me with curiosity in her golden eyes. "Why? What did the wall do to you?" She asked before growling at the wall. I lightly chuckled, making her look back to me. I patted her head, making her lean into my touch. "Don't worry. The wall didn't really do anything." I said, making her smile. "That's good. I don't want Reito to be punching the wall, not do I want big brother to be mad." She said as she stood up and waved before she left. As soon as she was gone from earshot, I laid back down. I really need to think up something, more like an alibi for what is to come. Come all you want, but I will not go down without a fight.

I lightly chuckled, thinking ahead. I shook my head, my head laying on my arms now. I really need to go out more often. After all, girls now-a-days are practically throwing themselves at me. And since some are in High School, that makes it all the better. But damn, she drives a hard bargain. At first, she would let me do it every now and then when I needed it, but now, she only comes when I pay her in the end. It's like I'm paying for sex! But it's not the sex I'm after, even though its fucking awesome. No, it's the information she holds. That, now that is worth my pay. Since I doubled it, I had to pay her quite a large sum. Going into the four digits now. Now, the only thing to do is to make sure Mikoto don't get a hold of my plans. If she ever finds out, then it all will fail. It was all just me now.

Miyu I swear. She really knows how to make a good sum of money already. But the only thing is how long will she keep her business with me? I like how she does business with me, unlike the other information brokers and informants. But she has all the information that I need, and thy I in the Kuga family. I swear of she betrays me, I will get her back. I have told her before, and I told her what will happen if anything happens, even if it was not her doing, I will still kill the one person she adores. Alyssa Sears, you better hope that your Miyu does not turn on me, otherwise it will be lights out for you. I held in a small chuckle as I stared up. She better have gotten knocked up. Then she will have to depend on me and me only.


End file.
